The Fay Governor Adventures: Book 1 chapter 1
by CompleteFangirl
Summary: Doctor Who: The Fay Governor Adventures: Book 1 The Last Girl In London Chapter 1 Fay Governor is a transfer student from Maine, America. Her only living family member had died and soon after was given the change to go to London. She finds a mysterious man in pictures. "Whoever touches The Doctor is now in danger. Your life will never be the same."-Elton or close to that


In the midday, London was bustling and packed with people. Fay Governor, an exchange student from America, pushed and shoved through the crowds. Her mission today, finally get to museum. She's saved up enough money and today, surprisingly today, throughout all these crowds, the museum wasn't as packed. Fay was only thirteen, but was smartest in her school in America and knew words from Porphyrophobia to cantankerous.

After her only living relative, her grandmother, died of a heart attack, Fay was given the opportunity to take on a program in London. She would go to a school in London that is appropriate for her age, but put her in special advanced classes. The school was a on campus so she had a place to stay.

Fay walked into the museum; she had a small notebook and pen. She was studying something ever since she got in London, a mysterious, never-aging man throughout history. There wasn't a lot of history on the man, but he attended in the back of old black and white photos or ancient drawings. He was mysterious alright.

Fay wanted more information. Why was he everywhere? How did he never age? Did he travel through time? How did he travel through time?

Fay was always full of questions. Questions About time and space, about death and life beyond humans, and about common things like common people.

The thirteen year old looked at an ancient painting with the distant mysterious man that lurked in time.

"Who are you, mysterious man?" She asked. She wished the answers would fall out of the sky.

The thirteen year old flipped open her notebook and started sketching her thoughts. Along with her knowledge she had a creative side and took art classes. She wasn't amazing, but she could sketch a picture of a dog and people would not think it was a hippo. She was almost done with this notebook; she sketched the Mysterious Man over and over again. She had drawn him in different suits, different angles, and different emotions. Though it's hard when she only had internet access at school and looking for the Mysterious Man on Google or Bing wouldn't get the correct answers.

The sketches were just prediction of him. What pictures she saw in newspapers and historical pictures of him in the background weren't as clear as Fay would want, but it's the only resource. Well, until she gets more information on the Mysterious Man.

"Who is this?" Her counsellor at school, Ms. Jennings, asked as she would look through Fay's notebook.

"I don't know." Fay would answer.

"So you just sketch this man over and over," Ms. Jennings flipped through the notebook. "Is this just a man in your dreams? A man you see places."

_He's the man of my dreams and he haunts me in every picture, _Fay thought. But she just shrugged and watched her counsellor flip the pages.

"I'm your counsellor, Fay, you have to tell me things so I can help you."

"You can help me by letting me go to the computer room." Fay said without thinking.

"Classes are going on, Fay."

"It's Mr. Harper's classes that means there should be two seats left in the last two seats."

Ms. Jennings sighed and let the student out. "You have forty-five minutes."

Fay nodded and walked to the computer room. When she got to there, her prediction was correct, there were two seats left. She logged on and started searching for The Mysterious Man once more.

Fay was clever and remembered the Mysterious Man in the Christmas happening. She wasn't in London then, but it was heard all over. There was a picture surfaced everywhere and that pictures had him, the Mysterious Man, in the background running.

So in the search engine she typed in **Christmas Invasion **then the first thing that came up was **Who is that man in the back of the picture? I've seen him before.**

She clicked it and the Mysterious Man showed up. Fay's heart raced and her face lighted up. It was a forum she had clicked on and she read the posts and one post lead her to another discussion which lead her to another. Which then led her to the jackpot. It was video someone posted sometime ago.

Fay slipped on the headphones and started the video. The man's name was Elton. He _met _the Mysterious Man.

He calls him _The Doctor._


End file.
